Planet X Marks The Spot
Planet X Marks The Spot is an episode of The Spook-E Crew where the gang ends up on Planet X/Nibiru Episode Roles Starring * Cryptie Featuring * Mystery and Ami * Bastion * Sniffles * Planet X aliens Appearing * Planetary X Plot Narrator's Line: "Planet X. A strange and distant alien world. Does it really reside within the outer limits of the Solar System? And will four little critters prevent impending doom?..." The episode begins with a shot of space and a rocket appears on screen. The inside of the rocket is then shown and The Spook-E Crew is shown in it along with Sniffles who is piloting it. Cryptie stands next to Sniffles and points to a spot on a map. A light on the dash of the rocket flashes and Sniffles tells everyone to look. The gang looks through the windshield of the rocket and spot a planet before them. The rocket is then shown landing on said planet and almost everyone is shown getting into spacesuits, except for Bastion who is struggling to put Crow in a bird shaped spacesuit. During this, Crow ends up somehow opening the door and everyone freaks out. Bastion holds his breath, thinking there is no air, but he is unable to do this long and takes a deep breathe, revealing that there is. Everyone else sees this and climb out of there suits except for Sniffles. Everyone then walks onto the surface of the planet and look around. The gang then quickly splits up. Cryptie is shown wandering around with Crow flying behind him and he finds a pile of rocks that look oddly like a house. Cryptie looks at it confused and knocks on the "door" of the house. Upon doing this the door wings open and reveal a hideous alien beast on the other side. Cryptie freaks out, and then runs as the alien swats Crow. Bastion is then seen looking confused at a flag. Suddenly Cryptie runs past him and Bastion wonders whats up until the alien appears and grabs Bastion before throwing him in the air Bastion screams as he quickly falls on the flag and is impaled. Sniffles and Ami are then seen picking up rocks when Cryptie runs into Ami and both are knocked down. As they both get back up, Cryptie warns Ami and Sniffles of the alien, which quickly appears behind him, along with the impending cataclysm on Earth. The trio all scream and Ami and Cryptie run while one of the aliens bites Sniffles in half. Cryptie and Ami soon reach the rocket, but Ami remembers her sister and rushes off to find her. Meanwhile Cryptie gets into the rocket and begins trying to start it up. Cryptie manages to get the rocket started just as Mystery and Ami arrive and both leap in, followed shortly by a crowd of aliens. Cryptie quickly takes off, burning several aliens with the jets of the rocket. As the rocket flies away, Cryptie prepares to press a red button, that will fire a laser that will destroy Planet X in order to save the Earth. Mystery tells him that he doesn't have to do that. Instead, Ami presses a blue button, that harnesses Planet X in a laser lasso. Mystery spins the helm and the ship spins rapidly. The lasso finally lets go of the strange world and Planet X is flung into deep space. The team celebrates that they got rid of the 'doomsday planet' for good. However, the joy is short lived when an asteroid of the Kuiper Belt smashes onto the windshield, sucking the team into space. They end the episode arguing about why they didn't avoid that asteroid, whilst floating away. End Part: Bastion's corpse and the flag is still seen on the planet. The remaining aliens wonder where they are until Planet X is blasted to smithereens by a supernova. Fates Deaths # Crow is swatted by an alien. # Bastion is impaled on a flag. # Sniffles is bitten in half. # Several aliens are burned by rocket jets. # All the aliens and Planetary X are killed when Planet X was destroyed by a supernova. Trivia * Planetary X briefly appears among the crowd of aliens. * Planet X was dubbed the 'doomsday planet', due to being involved in several end-of-the-world predictions. Category:The Spook-E Crew episode Category:Fan Episodes